1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus for forming color images based on a single-pass method, and a control method of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electro-photographic image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer, a digital copier, and the like, prints images by irradiating light on a photoconductor charged with a desired potential to form an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the photoconductor, feeding toner which is developer to the electrostatic latent image to form a visible image, and then transferring the visible image to paper.
When a color image forming apparatus forms color images, if images of different colors overlap at misaligned positions, the resultant prints come to have blurred edges. The blurring occurs due to a complicated interaction of various factors, such as replacement of a developer, excessively increasing the number of copies, etc., resulting in deterioration of print quality. In order to prevent deterioration of print quality, color registration for accurately aligning images of different colors to overlap them at exact positions is needed.
Conventional image forming techniques have required a separate job in addition to a print job in order to determine misregistration of colors or to register colors in consideration of misregistration, which leads to deterioration in efficiency of printing. Also, since the conventional image forming techniques cannot reflect misregistration in real time, the reliability of color registration cannot be ensured.